


Nightmares

by Athena_Phoenix



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Fire.</p></blockquote>





	Nightmares

So many nights, the images pursue him relentlessly: 

Bloodstained pearls rolling into the gutter.

The broken bodies of mother and son; a grisly reunion.

The Watchtower control room, thick with smoke and flame, closing in on him.

Devil Ray's body, crumpling as it hits the console.

He thrashes in his sleep, trying to flee from his memories, but they always return…

…until the night he feels her arms encircling him, hears her murmur something soothing in Greek, smells the orchid scent of her hair as it spills across his chest.

There is never peace. But with her, there are respites.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanfic 100 Challenge. Prompt: Fire.


End file.
